Snape and Lily
by Mark Twain jr
Summary: A crossover between Harry potter and Saw


1

Lily Evens, Severus Snape, and a death eater are captured by Jigsaw after the Maraudeur era. They wake up in a dark room disorientated.

Lily lay on her dorm room bed, studying for a test. Lily was very good at magic and wanted to be the best. There was a knock on the door. It was Snape. He was always in competition with Lily, which couldn't stand having someone almost as good as her.

"What do you want Snape?" Lily said in disgust.

"Just to say hi, and tell you I'm gonna make sure you fail my test."

"Oh please!" Lily slammed the door in his face and sell asleep.

Lily woke up in a dark cold room. She was lying on a bed, unable to move.

She saw Snape huddled in a corner, and there were some other people, which Lily soon made out to be Maraudeurs. Lily noticed Snape holding something, which looked like a tape recorder.

"W-What's that, Snape?" Lily stammered.

Snape threw the tape recorder to her, and she pressed play.

"Hello, Snape, I want to play a game. As you all lay here, you are inhaling a slow acting poison, one capable of turning your insides upside down. And only I have the antidote. You must go through a series of tests, and then you will find me, and I'll decide who gets it." The recording stopped with a click, and everyone started to panic.

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" Snape yelled.

"We need to go through that door!"

Lily looked at the direction Snape was pointing and saw three metal doors. They were marked with names. They first one had Lily's name on it, the second said Snape, and the third said Maradeurs. Lily tried hers but it was locked. But Snape's was open.

"What!" Lily said frusterated.

But Lily saw a tape recorder taped to the door. She pressed play.

"Hello Lily, I want you to make a choice, you can go with Snape, or you can stick (hehe) around and find a key. But I warn you, do not go with company."

"Fuck this! I'm going with Snape!"

"No, you have to play by the rules."

"Well help me out will you"

"Stick." Snape said.

"Ummm, Ok?"

"Look for something sticky"

2

1Lily looked around for something sticky, and sure enough there was a sticky part of the wall. She hit the wall, until bricks came loose, and she found two keys. One key had a note on it saying do not use me. She took the other key and put it in the keyhole. The door opened. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Snape enter his door.

Ahead of her Lily saw a light switch, which she turned on cautiously. She was horrified at the sight of what she saw.

Snape had walked for a while inside the long hallway and stopped suddenly when he saw a little girl chained up to a chair.

"Help me!" She weezed.

"Don't worry!" he soothed.

She was no older then five Snape observed, and felt hatred for whoever did this.

He found a tape recorder and played it.

"Hello Snape, the girl in front of you desires your help, in 2 minutes the chains will push against her body cutting her hands and legs off, in order to save her, you must untangle the chains, but I warn you, you shouldn't save her"

Snape quickly got to work, he got a massive bunch of it untangled and had 30 seconds left. His hands were so sweaty the chains slipped from his grip a few times. Then he noticed the clock 5 seconds were left. Then 4, then 3, then 2, then 1. She screamed. Snape still had time, and untangled the chains and threw them off of her.

"Come on" He said.

The girl followed behind cautiously. Snape ran into a Maradeur a while later. He was lying strapped to the floor.

In his mouth was a tape recorder he pressed play.

"Hello, again, the Maradeur you see here is trapped to the floor in 1 minute the ceiling above you will fall and kill him, will you save Hogwarts enemy if it means putting it at risk, or will you let him die."

Snape decided it was safer to let him die. And so he walked ahead and flinched when he heard a loud bang and a splatter, Snape knew was blood. Snape saw a box with a gun in it. There was a note saying, "Don't use me" He takes it anyway and continues.

3

Lily was horrified at the sight, she saw a door but in front of it was a cage that was supposed to be for dogs. Lily looked inside and she saw a body stuffed in there holding keys. A gold, a silver, and a bronze key. There was also a tape recorder.

"Hello Lily, one of these three keys will open the door. But if you choose the wrong one 300 amps of electricity will enter your body killing you. I'll give you a little hint, it's one of the colors you can't stand to win."

Lily knew why she was here, because she always wanted to win, and looked down upon anyone who was close to her level. So she knew it wasn't gold. So she choose bronze sense it was the lowest one. She put it in the keyhole and turned cautiously. She jumped back but nothing happened. And the door opened. Inside was Lily walked through and saw a very old man laying on the bed..

"Hello, Lily." The man said creepily.

"Umm, hi?" Lily said cautiously.

"I am the one responsible for your arrival. Snape should be arriving shortly'

"Shut up!" Lily shouted angrily at the man.

"Why do you do this to people?" She asked.

"Because most people don't appreciate life, so therefore they don't deserve it" The man croaked.

"You're sick." Lily said disgusted.

The man took out an oxygen mask and breathed into it. The door opened with a bang, and Snape entered with a gun and a little girl beside him. The girl then took out a knife and started lashing away at Snape.

"W-what?" Snape said stunned.

The girl went in for another attack but Snape fired his gun and the girl fell back and died.

"I remember saying that you should just leave her to die, didn't I?

"Anyway" He continued. "This final test is a little competition. Where you can prove to one another, who is better. Let the game begin.

"No" Lily said

"I love you Snape."

"I Love you too, Lily."

"Congratulations you passed the test.

Snape and Lily fell on the floor.

When they awoke they were in a hospital bed. Everything was alright and they lived happily ever after.


End file.
